


Call the Nurse

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Dream Dust [18]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Condoms, F/M, Lingerie, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Protected Sex, Sexual exploration, Talking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, sexual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Nasutei and Shuten make use of unusual surroundings.
Relationships: Yagyu Nasuti | Mia Koji/Shutendouji | Anubis
Series: Dream Dust [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809439
Kudos: 3
Collections: Dream Dust





	Call the Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Story set in the Dream Dust RPG.

Nasutei tucked her hand into Shuten’s as they stepped out of the apartment. The sky was orange as the sun continued its slow descent towards the horizon; they probably had a little over an hour, perhaps an hour and a half, until it began to grow truly dark.

“Anubisu is really concerned about the tunnels, isn’t he?” she said, glancing up at the apartment buildings as they walked. She could just make out Seiji’s bright blond hair and the smaller, darker haired figure next to him on the balcony. 

“He is. He has grown quite attached to everyone here. What’s more, I believe his armor’s virtue, filial piety, expresses itself in part with an intense desire to honor and protect his family. He feels that asking us to embark on this quest and walk into danger with him goes against this virtue.”

“I do wish we didn’t have to go through all this,” Nasueti sighed. “I’m glad to be together, to be with you and the others, but I wish it didn’t come at such high a cost.”

Shuten lifted their clasped hands and kissed her fingers. “There is no cost too high to spend time with you,” he said softly.

“Oh, Shuten.” Applying a hint of pressure to his arm brought them to a halt and Nasutei immediately leaned in and kissed his cheek, then, as he fully turned towards her, she kissed him on the lips. 

After exchanging a few more small kisses, they resumed walking.

“Oh, we’re near the school.” Nasutei studied the building for a moment, then smiled mischievously. “Want to go exploring again? My lasers are primed and ready to go.”

“Why not?” Shuten laughed. “We have a little time.”

They didn’t encounter any Dokkaebi this time and Nasutei told Shuten more about modern schools as they encountered special rooms - the music room, an art studio, dining room, and the cluster of administrative spaces. 

“... and this is the nurse’s office,” Nasutei said, pushing open another door. She peered inside cautiously, finger guns and magical energy primed to laser something in the face. 

Nothing stirred.

“Here’s, let’s see if there’s anything at all left inside.”

Shuten looked around curiously at the posters and diagrams on the wall while Nasutei poked through a few ravaged looking cabinets and desks. “Do students often need medical treatment in schools?”   


“Hmm? Oh, well, not always. If someone is on a medication, it’s often stored here and if a student is injured, they can come here for treatment. Those who are badly hurt are taken to a hospital, of course, but if someone just felt a bit rundown or ill, there are usually beds for resting in.”

“Fascinating.” Shuten pushed open a door in the back of the office and found four beds lined up against a wall. An idea suddenly struck him and he had to grip at the door frame for a moment to steady himself. Then, he stepped into the room to explore.

One bed had been crushed by something; the one next to it he was leery of it having been caught up in whatever damaged the first. The other two, however, were piled high with junk. He skirted past the third bed and investigated the last one in the row. It took almost no time to clear the assorted, mysterious debris off of it (he would have to ask Nasutei what these strange items were) and he was heartened to see that the bed was completely covered by a long sheet.

Once removed, Shuten felt his blood start to pulse at the plain,  _ clean, _ bedding underneath. 

Stooping down, he was amazed to find only a hint of mustiness clinging to the pillow and sheets.

He took another minute or so to clear the area around the bed and ensure that there was nothing nearby set at such a precarious angle that it might topple over. Then, he went to find Nasutei.

She waved a thick book at him when he found her. “ _ Gray’s Anatomy _ ,” she said cheerfully. “Naaza might like it. It’s a medical textbook. It’s not the most recent edition, but it is fairly current.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate the gift. I, meanwhile, have one for you. This way.” 

Intrigued, Nasutei set the book back on the shelf and followed. She stopped short, eyes going wide when she saw the prepared bed. Then a slow smile crept over her face. “Shuten Doji, have you been  _ scheming?” _ she asked slyly. 

Shuten caught her in an embrace and kissed her. “I am being terribly forward,” he said when they separated, “but privacy is hard to come by and I have a deep seated need to return the gifts you have given me.”

Nasutei seemed to smile even wider and he was immediately heartened. “You mean, you want to ravish me in the nurse’s office of a school.”

“I wish to bring you to ecstasy as many times as I can until we must depart this place. May I do this for you, Nasutei?”

The woman he loved leaned forward and kissed him again, and then her thigh pressed forward between his legs and  _ rubbed. _ “Ravish away, Shuten.”

There was  _ intent _ now in his touch when Shuten slid his hands to her hips and pulled her in for another kiss. His mouth worked more than it did for the chaste kisses they tended to share and his fingers gripped a little harder. Nasutei could feel his desire for her as she slowly worked her leg between his and she felt a brief moment of panic until she remembered what she’d taken to carrying with her in the small fifth pocket of her jeans. 

Oh, yes. This was going to be  _ excellent. _

Nasutei slid her hands up Shuten’s chest as they continued to kiss, enjoying the feel of hard muscle under the soft flannel shirt he was wearing. She found the fastened buttons and began to undo them, slowly, one after another. As her hands slid downwards, her fingertips glided along strong muscles and warm skin. When she reached his waist, Nasutei untucked the shirt and undid the final buttons before pushing the shirt open.

They parted and Shuten stood patiently as she slowly drew the shirt off him, eyes drinking in his well formed figure. Nasutei had never felt so free to explore before and happily let her fingers trail along his collar bone, his shoulders, biceps, and down his chest. After she’d teased his waist and stomach, he caught her hands and guided them down to the front of his jeans.

The top button immediately came undone and the zipper opened up under her hand. Shuten’s hands pushed on the top of the jeans, his thumbs hooking into the waistband of his boxers, and then he pushed them both down until they fell straight to the floor. 

Once more, Shuten stood completely naked before her and this time, Nasutei wasn’t going to have to ignore her own desire for more.

Shuten stepped out of the pooled jeans and boxers, then kicked them aside. He arched slightly into Nasutei’s touch as she skimmed her hands over his buttocks, then intercepted her before she could grasp his penis. 

“You’ve brought me pleasure twice now,” he said, cradling her hands. “Please, let me at least undress you before I am lost in your touch again.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Nasutei breathed, breath catching some in her throat. 

And then he  _ touched _ her, lightly but thoroughly tracing his hands all over her body. He ran his hands up her arms and then down her chest, pausing to briefly cup her breasts. His hands slid down her sides and thumbs rubbed at the hollow of her hips. Nasutei gasped when he reached back and squeezed her buttocks. His mouth was hungry as it found hers, reminding her of the power contained within him. 

“Before we leave here, I would have you spread out beneath me skewered on my cock and howling as I bury myself in you over and over again,” he suddenly growled. Nasutei gasped again and whimpered at the sudden aggression. He pressed against her and her head fell back so he could better explore her neck. He lifted his head, then, and whispered into her ear, “I love you, Nasutei, and today I will also  _ have you.” _

_ “Shuten,” _ Nasutei moaned. “I want that, I want you to take me.”

Immediately, arms lifted her up and set her down on the bed. Shuten devoured her mouth for a few moments before turning his attention to her shirt. “You’ve been with other men, yes?” he asked.

“I- yes, yes I have,” Nasutei panted as he began to undo the buttons.

He smiled. “Good. I like it when my women know what they like. What do you like, Nasutei? Shall I taste you right away or tease you with my fingers? Do you crave penetration? Should I instead touch your center until you find release? And what of your breasts?”

Shuten groaned when he opened her shirt and saw her bra. It was one of her simpler undergarments, more on the practical side, but… Well. She hadn’t been expecting to be thrown into a different dimension and having to fight for her life. Underwire wasn’t the most comfortable thing to battle monsters in, but at least she knew now that Shuten liked pink lace. 

“Take my pants off,” Nasutei said with a wicked grin. 

Tearing his eyes off her bust, Shuten copied her actions and undid her jeans. She gripped his hips with her thighs and raised herself up so she could pull them off her butt, then dropped back down and let Shuten draw them fully off her legs. 

“They match,” he breathed, his eyes going from her underwear to her bra.

“They do. And Shuten? When we get home? I can show you the  _ really _ exciting stuff.”

He kissed her again.  _ Hard. _

Shuten’s hands came up when they broke away and he began to explore her chest. He traced the pattern of the lace, rubbed at her nipples when he felt them through the fabric, and kept cupping his hands around her and squeezing. After a time spent just admiring her, he leaned in and began to kiss the swell of her breasts and trace his tongue along the scalloped edge of the cups. 

He sat back and his eyes went lower. A hand gently pushed her flat against the bed and she spread her legs so he could see and touch whatever he wanted.

The explorations around her crotch were much slower. He kissed her stomach and mouthed along the waistband of her underwear. He ran his hands along the smooth fabric covering her buttocks and then down and back up her legs. A fingertip followed the lace again, exploring the design.

He reached between her legs and pressed in, just a bit. Just enough to really feel how wet she was. His thumb rubbed at her opening and his eyes watched as the fabric darkened further there. 

Shuten eased himself back up the bed and stretched out beside her. They kissed even as his hand continued to fondle her through her underwear. 

“With your permission,” he said huskily, “someday soon I’d like to take you with these on. They suit you very well and there’s just enough stretch, I think, here,” he tugged on her underpants, “to let me move the fabric out of the way so I can drive into you.” He had to close his eyes for a moment and shudder at the vision that sprang to mind: Nasutei arching her back in pleasure with her breasts presented for his viewing pleasure by pink lace cups while his cock drove into her, the lace covering her genitals shoved to the side so he could fully enjoy her wet passage.

Nasutei smiled as she rocked her hips slightly. “As soon as I have another set of underthings,” she promised. “For now, why don’t you help me take these off?”

“Of course. Which item would you like removed first?”

“The bra,” Nasutei said. “Let me sit up and I can tell you how to undo it.”

A few moments later, Shuten slid behind her as Nasutei drew her hair over her shoulder. He stooped down and kissed the nape of her neck, then let his lips trace all over, pulling both giggles and shivers from Nasutei. He rested his hands on her shoulders, briefly covering the clusters of freckles there, before letting his hands slide down and begin massaging her back. 

Nasutei’s back straightened as he worked her muscles and a soft, content sigh slipped out. “Shuten,” she murmured happily. 

“When we have time, I will be able to do this better and more thoroughly,” Shuren said, apologizing. 

“It’s fine, Shuten.” Nasutei peeked over her shoulder. “We’ll just find time where we can take care of each other.”

“I look forward to that day.” He truly did; Nasutei had skilled hands and he enjoyed having them all over him. 

Turning his attention to the bra, Shuten took a moment to study and admire the shine of the straps going over Nasutei’s shoulders. They stretched some as he slid his fingers under them and followed them down to the band encircling her chest. From there, he brought his hands to the hook clasps she’s described to him and carefully undid them. 

The entire bra came loose and Shuten helped her slide the straps down her arms. His hands rubbed at her sides, working at easing away the marks left behind by the confining undergarment. 

The bra hit the floor. 

Shuten immediately pressed close behind Nasutei and gathered her breasts into his hands. He looked over her shoulder at the contrast between his darker skin and her creamy white chest and marveled at the feeling of her round breasts. 

Slowly, he began to feel and squeeze her, letting his fingers and nails trace all over as he searched for the sensitive places of her anatomy. Soft sighs soon filled his ears as he teased the skin above her pale aureoles, and a started cry heralded him giving her nipples a small pinch. Best of all, though, where the little moans that resulted from slowly, rhythmically squeezing and massaging her breasts.

After spending a good amount of time worshiping Nasutei’s chest, Shuten began to slip one hand downwards. When he paused briefly, hand pressed against her lower abdomen, Nasutei took his hand and guided him further down. 

“Touch me, Shuten?”

He kissed her cheek and slipped his hand inside her underwear. 

His breath caught as he found her waiting nest of wiry curls and he let his fingers begin to explore. As he slowly learned the shape of her outer folds, Shuten peeked down and groaned as he saw his hand moving inside her underwear. It was confining, yes, but also incredibly erotic. 

Continuing his explorations, he finally found his first touch of true wetness. He used two fingers to dip into her more delicate area and shuddered as he rubbed directly across her entrance.

“Oh!” Nasutei whimpered in front of him and her hips twitched.

Kissing her neck, jaw, and whatever else he could reach, Shuten began to slip his fingers through her wetness, exploring how her inner and outer lips fit together as well as spreading her nectar everywhere he could. He circled back to her entrance time and time again, but always restricted himself to merely rubbing against it and not actually dipping inside her. Finally, he traveled upwards, seeking her center.

Another loud cry filled his ears as he found it and began to gently coax this most sensitive ofnorgans free of its protective hood. 

Then he touched her directly. He tried different strokes and places on that small spot, circling, pressing on it, and working around it. He varied the pressure and the speed until he finally felt confident that a simple circular motion seemed to be the most effective. As his finger slid effortlessly over her slick core, Shuten also resumed squeezing the one breast he still held. 

“Shu- Shuten,” Nasutei gasped. A tremor was beginning to build in her body; Shuten continued his steady work, letting her take what she wanted from his touch. “Oh- Ah! Ahhh.”

Her back arched suddenly and Shuten felt his own body tremble at the intensity of her release. He held her as she was carried on the wings of ecstasy until she was safely at peace once more. As soon as she had caught her breath, Nasutei turned and kissed him, her arms winding around his neck. 

“How else may I please you? I could touch you so again or kneel before you and taste you.”

Nasutei smiled. “There a part of me that’s still quite empty and I think you have the perfect tool to fill that place.”

“It would be my honor and pleasure,” Shuten said sincerely. 

“Then, before I take off my panties and you lose what little sense you have left, there’s one thing I need to get from my jeans.” Shuten helped her remain steady as she leaned over the side and grabbed her jeans off the floor. She extracted something from a pocket and held it up in triumph. “This, Shuten Doji, is a condom.”

He nodded, patient despite the urge sizzling in the back of his head to push Nasutei down onto the bed and begin ravishing her.

She tore open the packet, revealing an odd, rubbery disc. “This goes over your penis. It reduces the sensation you’ll experience some, unfortunately, but in return, it provides protection from diseases and it expands to catch everything you’ll, uh, release. So there’s no risk of pregnancy. It’s also just handy for containing the mess.”

“That sounds efficient,” Shuten said, approvingly. “Will you help me with it?”

“I would be very happy to,” Nasutei replied. “I should probably make sure you’re properly ready first, though, shouldn’t I?”

“Ahh, whatever you think best,” Shuten said, suddenly feeling breathless. 

Nasutei smiled very sweetly as she ushered Shuten further up the bed and leaned in to kiss and touch him. He groaned into her mouth as she ran her hands over his chest and used his arms to ease himself back onto the bed when she began to push him down. 

With a mischievous smile, Nasutei began to move down his body, pressing kisses to his chest as she shifted lower and lower. Finally, she settled between his legs and gave him an admiring once over. “How close are you right now?” she asked as she began to stroke his thighs.

“Fairly close,” he admitted as she teased the inside of his thighs. 

“Well then, based on prior experience, I think it may be best to put us back on even footing so we can  _ really _ enjoy ourselves.” Boldly, Nasutei reached out and took hold of him and began to stroke him up and down. Then, without hesitation, she leaned down and gave his cockhead a lick.

Shuten’s fingers dug into the sheets as he watched Nasutei take him in her mouth. The glorious wet heat of her mouth felt ten times better than any of the prostitutes or courtesans he’d been ordered to bed in the past. Shuten  _ wanted _ Nasutei, in a way he’d never wanted any of those women and his love for her set his blood on fire like those professional women never could.

Nasutei’s mouth and stroking hand made quick work of him and Shuten was soon stuttering out a warning. His blood roared in his ears as his desire crescendoed into eruption. Seed sprayed across his stomach as Nasutei shifted to the side and steadily stroked him through it all.

“How are you?” Nasutei asked as he panted afterwards. She stretched out next to him and laid a delicate hand on his chest. 

“Wonderful,” Shuten breathed. He grabbed the sheet and mopped away the mess on his stomach, then rolled onto his side to embrace her. “You never cease to amaze me with how skilled you are.”

“Well, you could say I was plenty inspired,” Nasutei laughed, then leaned in for another kiss. 

They touched and stroked each other, languid hands soon moving with growing urgency. Nasutei shifted her leg up and hooked it over his, drawing him closer while Shuten’s hands caressed her breasts. 

“Nasutei,” he moaned. His shaft was fully erect again and her body tantalizingly close. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tight. “Do we have to use the condom right away?”

“Ahh.” Nasutei panted. “If you think- you won’t come right away- I’d be okay starting without it. Ahhh!”

Nasutei’s back arched as he pressed her down and drove directly into her. The shock of being buried in her body was almost too much and he had to bear down on himself to keep from immediately losing it. Beneath him, Nasutei moaned and hooked her legs over his hips while her arms clutched at his shoulders. 

She was so wet, he’d slid almost all the way into her with just this single thrust.

Slowly, he felt his willpower reestablish itself over his body. “Nasutei,” he all but purred into her ear. “I’m going to take you and repay the pleasure you’ve given me tenfold.”

“Don’t hold anything back, Shuten,” Nasutei replied, looking up at him with eager eyes.

And he didn’t.

Shuten took her slowly at first, learning her depths and what types of thrusts she enjoyed. He drank in the small sounds she made when he gave her quick shallow thrusts and the bigger exclamations that answered the slower, deeper drives into her body. She reacted less when he rotated his hips and squealed when he ground inside her. 

He found a steady rhythm that did a lot for both of them and let himself get lost in the pleasurable sensation. Nasutei moaned beneath him, her hips rocking to meet each drive into her depths. The longer they went, the better it was as their movement synced up more and more.Delicate hands clutched at Shuten’s shoulders, his biceps, and wrapped around to his back. 

Finally, Nasutei drew Shuten down for another kiss. “Let me roll over,” she said. “You’ll be able to go even harder then.”

“As you wish,” Shuten panted, then climbed off. “Perhaps we should use that condom now.”

After a moment of thought, Nasutei nodded and found the modern item. She gave him a quick summary on how to use it even as her hands moved to roll it down his cock. The sensation was strange, to say the least, and the appearance of his cock once she was done decidedly odd. 

Nasutei just winked. “You don’t have to hold back anymore,” she said, giggling a little. Then, mindful of where her legs were going, she rolled onto her stomach and wiggled her backside to him. “Don’t miss,” Nasutei teased. “I’m not opposed to experimenting, but I’d like for you to come inside me at least once first, condom or no condom.”

Shuten ran admiring hands over her round backside. “I will be your happy student for such things, Nasutei,” he told her. “I was never very interested in experimentation in the past, but I find I want to give you everything you want. You need but tell me what you wish and I will eagerly comply.”

“Careful with that, Shuten,” Nasutei teased, then gasped as he pressed inside her again. “I’ll have you bent over a sofa armrest to introduce you to the wonders of the male prostate before you know it- Oh, right  _ there,  _ Shuten.”

He adjusted how he was supporting himself and aimed for the last place he’d hit. Nasutei mewled and her head fell forward onto the bed. “Just say the word,” he breathed as he repeated his hard thrusts, “and I will assume precisely that position at a moment’s notice.”

Their words drifted away as Shuten redoubled his efforts to drive Nasutei wild. Her hands were clutching hard at the bedsheets and it wasn’t long before she was lifting her hips up and angling her backside towards him as much as possible to help let him plow deep inside her. Her helpless cries came faster and higher. Her passage began to clench harder, clenching more and more around him as he claimed her. 

Finally, she let out a long, helpless wail and  _ squeezed _ as she came. The tight heat was so good, Shuten found himself dropping more of his weight on her and winding his arms up and around her shoulders as his thrusts came harder and faster. Nasutei’s body went briefly slack as her orgasm ended only to have another sweep through her moments later. 

It wasn’t quite enough-

Abruptly rising up, Shuten rolled Nasutei onto her back again and drove back into her. She shrieked, head lolling back as her passage accepted the hard thrust. He gathered her legs up and pressed forward until he was able to fully use her body. Her dimly felt her hands clutch at her own legs to help hold herself open for him. The bed jumped and jolted beneath them as he fucked her, driving now to find his own release.

A strong yet delicate hand slid between them as Nasutei shrieked again as she touched herself. He could feel her fingers moving between them, stimulating her center, and as another release roared through her, he finally felt himself fall over the edge with her. He slammed inside her and his hips stuttered as he unloaded his seed into her clenching passage. After a seeming eternity, his body went slack.

Groaning, Nasutei eased her legs down to his hips and held him tight as she panted into his ear. He turned his head and kissed her, feeling well and truly spent.

“Shuten,” she eventually breathed. “That was amazing.” A finger traced down his jaw. “I like your oni side.” He laughed, feeling a little shaky. “Pull out slowly, okay? And hold onto the condom until you’re free.”

He nodded and reluctantly sat up, carefully following instructions. Nasutei helped him deal with the spent device and they reluctantly began to dress. A hint of smugness set in as Shuten noted how wobbly Nasutei’s legs were and how gingerly she moved at first.

He caught her in his arms. “That was acceptable, my love?”

“Absolutely,” she replied, leaning in to kiss him. “I can’t wait until we can find another chance to slip away.”

“Nor I.”

They stumbled out into the office and Nasutei glanced out the window, sighing. “Time to head back, I’m afraid.”

“Indeed. Next time,” Shuten said, smiling, “we can explore my admittedly limited repertoire and see how well I can pleasure you with lips and tongue. And whatever you wish of me is yours for the taking.”

Nasutei laughed and wound her arm through his. “I look forward to that.”


End file.
